


Did you hear me, Butterfly?

by ReturnFrom_86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, death proof lap dance, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnFrom_86/pseuds/ReturnFrom_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested here is what happened after Cas dragged Dean off to their room during their Quentin Tarantino marathon in my Life on Shuffle fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you hear me, Butterfly?

Dean's chest pounded, he loved when his angel got ideas into his head. He practically threw Cas into their room in eagerness, then moved the chair which Cas used to sit on and watch over the hunter when he was still an angel into a more central position. Cas made to take his shirt off, teasing it up his stomach as Dean got comfortable on the seat, but Cas only bit his lower lip and let go of the hem of the T shirt. _Shit ___thought Dean, _he's in a teasing mood ___this was going to be merciless. Cas set the music playing and swayed his whole body sensually to get into the music. He'd managed to find "Down in Mexico", Dean could barely care for it as the blood rushed round his ears as Cas traced his fingers gently up the back of his thighs to the first strains of the music. Cas' hips were leaning to the side as his hands went up his back, dragging the fabric of his top so Dean could see the waist band of his jeans. The ex angel gripped the back of his thigh more forcefully, fingers digging into the fabric, yearning for skin, turning around he undid the buttons of his trousers while his face was upturned to the ceiling, eyes closed. Dean's eyes prowled his angel's body, loving how his body reacted to the sight of pleasure on Cas' face. Sashaying towards Dean, Cas let the jeans fall, and expertly stepped out of them without breaking a single sensual step, Cas ran his hand through Dean's hair and walked around him, the hunter moaned as the ex-angel's boxers brushed his arm while he swung his hips. Standing well in front of Dean with his back to the man, Cas suddenly dropped to his haunches with his hands to his knees and his ass sticking out while his hands rubbed his inner thighs. Dean felt his throat tighten, thinking that he wouldn't make it through the lap dance as Cas stood up and turned on the spot, hips swung distractedly from side to side while his heavily lusty eyes roamed over Dean. Snaking down to all fours Cas crawled towards Dean, his stare not even being cut off by blinking. "Dean," the angel growled, he didn't know the words to the song, but he needed an output for what he was building up, the hunter responded with another low moan as Cas crawled slowly, too slowly, in between his legs, Dean wanted, needed, to worship the body at his feet. Dean put out a hand to stroke Castiel's cheek, but his hand was swatted away, "still," Cas warned with a shaky voice, Dean smirked at him wickedly, enjoying just how wound up Cas was like him, but complied. Cas bit at Dean's crotch which elicited a yelp from the man in the chair who could feel Cas' smile as he bit his way up Dean's chest and started nibbling at his neck. Cas put his foot on the seat of the chair between Dean's thighs, toes putting slight pressure on Dean's straining crotch. Cas leaned back, swinging his hips again and running his hands through his hair, as his hips danced, more pressure was put on Dean's jeans from Cas' toes, but Dean held in the moan, which made Cas move his toes some more, and the would-be moan escaped as a whine. That made Cas smile as he removed his foot and turned on the spot, dangerously shaking his hips and pulling his top up his torso. Backing into Dean's lap, his hips settled into place and he rested his whole upper half on Dean's chest, with his head on the man's shoulder. Cas grabbed the hunters hands in his own and traced a line up his shirt, leaning his neck round to nibble the hunter's ear he plunged their hands under the t shirt, his chest almost scalding hot and slightly damp from sweat. The ex-angel let out the unholiest of sounds, which sounded perfectly saintly to Dean, and started to rut his hips against the hunter's jeans, who pushed back into the seat, not wanting to end things early.

__The pace of the song picked up and Cas pushed himself off of dean, but not before slamming his ass obscenely into the hunter's almost painful crotch. Dean choked behind Cas, which brought a wicked smile to his face as he began to move his hips in time with the fast music, pulling his top up every time his hands strayed near. Dean longed for the top to come off, for him to see more than just a peek of skin. Cas knew he was undoing his hunter just with his body, while still being mostly clothed, and it felt wonderful. As Cas' hips shamelessly swayed to the beat, Dean held onto to his hips bones, emboldened by the moans Cas was making he slipped his fingers down the waist band of Cas' boxers. That made Cas' hips jerk even more, "Dean," he managed, voice weighted with want, knuckles whitening as he gripped his top. The hunter slipped both hands up the bottom's of Cas' boxers, gripping onto the burning skin, nail's digging in, Dean moved his hands to stroke the tender inner part of his angel's thigh, Cas wheeled round, gripped Dean's shoulders and planted a kiss on the hunter's lips. Dean kissed back hungrily as Cas sat on his lap and plunged a hand down the hunter's pants. Dean's gasps were lost as Cas bit at his lips. Dean lifted Cas up and the two of them tumbled onto the bed, ripping at each others remaining clothes, lap dance forgotten for the moment, but definitely something they'd try again with a little more self restraint._ _


End file.
